Drabbles
by Jacqueline.A.Hyde
Summary: Little slash drabbles to make someone's day a little better. Warning:ratings may change depending on Authoress's mood. PM or Review me idea's because if I like them, I will write them and give you credit.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ****Hey everyone, I know I should be updating ****Clawing at Empty Air**** but this just popped into my head and plus I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so I'm a little loopy from the pain medication. The oral surgeon doesn't want me to do anything but relax so for the next week so expect a lot of updates!!!!!=) this is going to be a series of little slash drabbles with all sorts of pairings that will probably change ratings depending on what mood I'm in, so expect a nice little M rated one every other drabble. And don't worry I'm updating ****Clawing at Empty Air ****very soon!!!! So onto the disclaimer!!!! Take it away Ponyboy!!!!**

**Ponyboy: What the fuck????**

**Me: * holds up hammer***

**Ponyboy: okay, okay. TheLonelyWinterQueen does not own in any way, shape, or form, ****the Outsiders**

**Me: Thank you Pony. Sorry I'm in such a cranky mood. Pain meds can do that to girl.**

**Ponyboy: it's okay. Would you like a hug?**

**Me:* Glomps him* did you even have to ask?**

**Peaceful**

Rating: K

Dally/ Ponyboy

Dallas Winston lazily cracked open one eye as golden beams of sunlight filtered into the living room of the Curtis household and stretched over to the couch he was currently laying on. Rolling over, he froze for a moment when he realized that there was another human being snuggled up on said couch with him but relaxed when he remembered who it was.

Fully unconscious to the point where he was almost dead to the world, Ponyboy Michael Curtis happily curled up against Dally's hard but warm chest. His face was pressed against the slightly wrinkled white tee-shirt and his hands were comfortably placed between the two boy's bodies. A peaceful expression flitted across his face and Dally smirked, his usually icy blue eyes melting into a glittering ocean blue at the sight of his favorite red headed kid.

"And to think he's all mine..."He whispered softly before lying back down and wrapping an arm around Pony's waist. Then, after pressing his face into the soft, sun warmed crown of his head. Dallas Winston, for the first time in his life, fell asleep without a care in the world except for one very special greaser boy.

**Me: yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. I'm very happy on how fluffy that turned out. Everyone need a little fluffiness every once in a while. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Until next time…. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, this little drabble is for ****PonyboySlashLover, ****who asked for a Soda/Ponyboy pairing. **

**Sodapop: "yaaaaaay!!!!"**

**Me:*stares*"………?"**

**Sodapop:*Blushes***

**Ponyboy:*Stares then blushes*"…?" **

**Me:" okaaaay then,*laughs awkwardly* onto the drabble!!!!" **

**Pleased**

Rating: T

Sodapop/Ponyboy

Ponyboy Curtis was, to say the least, in complete and utter shock. All he had wanted to do that night was hop into bed and sleep. It had been an exhausting day at school trying to make up all the work he had missed as well as track and the guys had been very rowdy as well so he had been extremely tired when he climbed into bed.

A few minutes later, Pony felt the bed creak as it dipped down with the sudden weight. He rolled over, mumbling drowsily "Soda?" There was silence for a moment and then, "Yeah baby it's me." Ponyboy frowned. Did Soda seem nervous? His voice had seemed slightly shaky as though he were scared or something. Sighing he pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes as he gazed at his older brother who was sitting cross legged on the bed, eyes blank in thought.

Pony was slightly scared because Soda thinking that hard did not usually end well. "Soda are you alri…mmmphh!" Suddenly Soda leaned over from where he sat and smashed his lips against Pony's, effectively cutting off anything he was going to say. Soda's lips were warm and soft, so that when he probed his tongue against his lips; Ponyboy immediately opened his mouth, moaning when he felt it push against his own. Sodapop now pulled away, a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths. Both boys were panting as Soda wiped at it with the back of his hand. There was a awkward silence as the brothers looked at each other, Ponyboy, like I had said earlier, was in total shock, and Soda, well Sodapop just looked very, very pleased with himself.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
